The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 350,354, filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 17, 1994. It is respectfully requested that the disclosure document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The present invention relates generally to the field of sports training devices and more specifically to a baseball hitter's training device.
One problem that a baseball hitter attempts to overcome in training is called "chicken winging". This occurs when the batter drops his or her trailing arm towards the torso or rib cage causing the palm of the top hand to turn upward with the bat knob prematurely. Pop fly balls are the undesirable result of chicken-winging.
Another symptom of chicken winging is the elevation of the leading shoulder or arm. One device intended to prevent chicken-winging attempts to restrict upward movement of the leading arm using a harness which ties the leading arm to the torso. Because such devices attack a secondary symptom, elevation of the leading arm, they are not effective to prevent chicken winging, which is caused by dropping the trailing arm.